A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flagpoles, more specifically, a flagpole that ensures that the flag is fully extended radially with respect to the flagpole.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with flagpole apparatuses. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a flagpole that enables a flag to be fully extended via a spring-loaded support arm, and of which the entire flag and support system is raised upon the flagpole via a flag tube lift that is connected to a rope that traverses within the flagpole via a pulley, and wherein the flag tube lift supports a left side of the flag via flag attachment grommets, and wherein a top portion of the flag is extended upon the support arm via a support arm pocket.
The Hlavin Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0260532) discloses a mast for a flag having a horizontal supporting wire for holding the flag in an open orientation. However, the horizontal supporting wire is not attached onto a flag tube lift that can be raised up or down upon the flagpole and of which further includes a spring-loaded support arm to maintain an extended flag while upon the flagpole.
The Deschamps Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,746) discloses a flagstaff having an upper support boom for keeping the flag unfurled in the absence of wind. However, the flagstaff does not have a flag tube lift from which the flag is supported and of which can ascend and descend on the flagpole.
The Staats et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,141) discloses a flag support assembly having a plurality of brackets that are connected to the top of the flag. However, the flag support assembly employs the use of a support shaft that attaches diagonally between the flagpole and the elongated arm.
The Schillinger Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,368,783) discloses a flag supporting device having a horizontal rod keeping the flag in an unfurled orientation. However, the device does not include a flag tube lift that raises and lowers itself with respect to the flagpole via a rope that traverses within the flagpole via a pulley.
The Zeitler Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,849) discloses a furl preventing support assembly for a flag having an adjustable length support for accommodating flags of different sizes. However, the support assembly does not use a spring-loaded support member or include a means by which to raise and lower the flag thereon.
The Taddia Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 533,111) illustrates an ornamental design for a flag support stand, which does not depict a flag tube lift to raise and support the flag thereon.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a flagpole that enables a flag to be fully extended via a spring-loaded support arm, and of which the entire flag and support system is raised upon the flagpole via a flag tube lift that is connected to a rope that traverses within the flagpole via a pulley, and wherein the flag tube lift supports a left side of the flag via flag attachment grommets, and wherein a top portion of the flag is extended upon the support arm via a support arm pocket. In this regard, the forever flyer flag and flagpole departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.